poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Electric Mayhem
The Electric Mayhem, also known as Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem is a group of Muppets in the band in The Muppets. Dr. Teeth The band leader, Dr. Teeth is a Elton John-based muppet character. He plays the keyboard and piano. He was played by Muppet creator Jim Henson, who did Ernie, Kermit, Rowlf, and others. Now he's played by Bill Barreta, who also does Pepe, Johnny Fiama, and several other Jim Henson muppets. He is #10 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Muppets from The Muppet Show. He is said to appear in the 2018 reboot of Muppet Babies. Floyd Pepper The lead singer, Floyd is the grooviest member of the band. He plays bass, and his girlfriend in Janice. He was played by the late Jerry Nelson, who did Gobo and others. Now, he's being played by Matt Vogel, who does Robin, and other Jerry Nelson muppets. Janice Janice in the lead gutiar player, and Floyd's frequent girlfriend. Up until season 2 of The Muppet Show, she was played by a girl. Then she started being played by a boy, like Miss Piggy. First, she was played by Richard Hunt, who did Beaker and others. Now she's played by David Rudman, who does Baby Bear, Scooter and others. Zoot A quiet jewish guy, Zoot plays sax in the band. He doesn't talk much, but he's said to be a "fifty-year-old burnt-out musician". He is played by Dave Goelz, who also does Gonzo and others. Animal Animal is the drummer party animal (thus his name) of the band. He's also often one of the lead Muppet characters, and one of the most popular. He speaks in few words and is really wild. He was one the muppts Frank Oz did, like Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster, Sam the Eagle, and more, so now he's being voiced by Eric Jacobsen like the others, excluding Cookie (David Rudman). He is #2 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Muppets from The Muppet Show. Lips Trivia *Winnie the Pooh met the band in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Animal was part of the main cast of Muppet Babies. He was voiced by Howie Mandel in the first two seasons and Dave Coulier in the remainder. He is currently voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in the 2018 reboot. **The only other band member to appear in the original series was Janice, also voiced by Coulier. She appeared in the epiosde, Whose Tale Is This Anyway?. **Archive footage of Dr. Teeth appeared in the episode Muppets Not Included. Teeth himself, however, appeared in the 2018 reboot as himself in live-action, specifically the episode Muppet Rock. **It's currently unknown is any other members will appear as well, but in the daycare, a picture of younger versions of them all is featured. Same with other Muppets. Gallery Dr. Teeth.jpg|Dr. Teeth Floyd Pepper.jpg|Floyd Pepper Janice.png|Janice Zoot.jpg|Zoot Animal.png|Animal Placeholder|Lips Placeholder|Animal in Muppet Babies (1984) Placeholder|Animal in Muppet Babies (2018) Placeholder|Janice in Muppet Babies (1984) Placeholder|Dr. Teeth in Muppet Babies (2018) Placeholder|Animal in Muppet Sport Shorts from Little Muppet Monsters Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney heroines Category:Groups Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Muppet characters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Singing characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Characters who are male-voiced Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies